Ren Xiulan
Ren Xiulan is a 23-year-old girl from Taiwan, the main character of the series, and is the only character in the series with multiple personality disorder. Main Arc (Violet Rain) [[Say Goodbye to Your Killer Liner!|''Say Goodbye to Your Killer Liner!]] When we first see Xiulan, she's being asked (by her older sister) if she's listening. To her sister's dismay, Xiulan just shrugs. After her sister storms out of the room (being, as Xiulan would say, a real Jayfeather), Xiulan turns into Tomiju. her.|speaker = V and Tomiju/Ren Xiulan talking about Estrella Reyes, Xiulan's psychotic younger cousin|chapter number = 31}} * Xiulan has multiple personality disorder, depression, and schizophrenia. ** She was diagnosed with schizo at 5, and MPD at 13. She was diagnosed with depression at 17 and is taking antidepressants for that. ** Tomiju, Xiulan, and Wuying are all "sides" of the same person! *** Wuying does not like being around people she does not know. *** Tomiju hates pretty much everyone... ***...while Xiulan does not. * She has trust issues. * She is allergic to raspberries, yet she can have small doses of anything raspberry. * Xiulan does not like mackerel. ** She is the only member of her family who dislikes it.[[Say Goodbye to Your Killer Liner!|''Say Goodbye to Your Killer Liner!]],'' chapter 1 * She does not like it when she's referred to by the name of a personality that she is not expressing. ** This is because she feels like each personality needs respect, above all things. * She likes reading and drawing. * When pissed off, she will destroy things. * Although never mentioned, one of her weaknesses is small puppies. ** They make her so damn happy ''that she forgets whatever it is she's doing...and she plays with the puppies instead. * She thinks that Metallica is the best rock band ''ever. '' ** Her second-favorite rock band is BABYMETAL. * Her favorite series of books are the WARRIORS series. ** She's a big fan of the Lunar Chronicles series, as well as the [[wikipedia:Warriors (novel series)|''Warriors]]'' series.[[Sunset (book)|''Sunset]], chapter 1 * She doesn't trust anyone ''more than she trusts Kurata Akihisa, who is the second-best friend of Xiulan and the best friend of Tomiju, whilst being the boyfriend of Wuying. ** She trusts V a bit more than most people. * As a VOCALOID producer (songwriter = producer), she has written three songs, two of which feature her voice: [[Ferrari (song)|''Ferrari]]'' (which doesn't have her voice in it), [[Living on the Edge Pt. 1 |''Living on the Edge Pt. 1]], and ''Living on the Edge Pt. 2'' (the Living on the Edge songs have her voice in them, and are from the album of the same name). ** Ferrari features the following VOCALOIDs: FUKASE, GUMI Natural, and Hatsune Miku Chinese. It also samples some backing vocals from ''Nice For What'''' by Drake. ** ''Living on the Edge Pt. 1 ''and ''Living on the Edge Pt. 2, ''although they include her voice in them, don't actually include any of the main languages she knows. *** She learned Spanish just for the sake of the songs. * She hates it when Linh snaps in her face. * As Tomiju, she's a member of the Rebels (full name: Crossgaze Rebels)[[Say Goodbye to Your Killer Liner!|''Say Goodbye to Your Killer Liner!]], chapter 4 ** Kurata Akihisa is a member of the Rebels alongside Tomiju. ** Tomiju is the second-highest ranking member of the Rebels. * She has been shot before. ** Not with a needle---we know ''that! She was shot on live TV by her archnemesis, Seo-jun Hakigara, the man who murdered her mother. Aside from that, she's been shot in the same place (her heart) 27 other times...by the same idiot. * She's best friends with the only stepchild in the Hakigara household. * Her favorite pop-punk band is Green Day.[[Not Today, Not Tomorrow|''Not Today, Not Tomorrow]], chapter 5 ** She's also a big P!ATD fan. * She does not believe in a god. She believes that StarClan watches over her and her kin. * Her favorite (American) pop artist is Halsey, and her favorite K-Pop artists (she has more than one) are both BTS and EXO. ** She thinks the rivalry between EXO fans and BTS fans is all just them being idiots. * V has said, on multiple occasions, that her recklessness has worked in her favor, as she has saved his life twice. ** Xiulan does not think her recklessness is a good habit. * She is an Electromage. ** This means she can control lightning/electricity. * As Tomiju, she's prone to getting herself hurt easily. ** Most of her scars come from her getting into fights (as a member of the Rebels).''Roses and Flames'', chapter 3 References Category:Females Category:Celebs Category:VOCALOID Producers Category:Chinese-South Koreans Category:DJs Category:Characters With Multiple Personalities Xiulan Ren Category:Mages Category:Electromages